fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Geschichten von Rados
Ein paar Worte vorweg. Ich bitte um etwas Nachsicht was die Rechtschreibung angeht. Für ganz zartbesaitete eine Warnung, denn als Legastheniker müsst ihr bei mir mit jeder Art von Rechtschreibfehlern rechnen. Wem das zu viel ist muss selbst korrigieren. Ihr findet hier eine Ansammlung von Kurzgeschichten, die manchmal nur indirekt mit der Orginalgeschichte "Di-Gata Defenders" zutun haben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen Eriks Albtraum Ich fühle die kalten Augen in der Finsternis auf mir ruhen und Entsetzen erfasst mich. Hilflos und unfähig mich zu bewegen, mich ihrem Blick zu entziehen. Ich weiß, dass das Biest hinter mir ist, nur nicht, wo es in diesem Chaos lauert. Es scheint überall zu sein, ich höre seine Stimme in meinem Kopf und will schreien. Schweißgebadet schrecke ich hoch. Den Siegeln sei Dank! Die Wirklichkeit hat mich wieder. Doch das bange Gefühl bleibt, mein Herz klopft immer noch wie im Trommelwirbel. Ich bin zu aufgedreht um jetzt wieder einzuschlafen. Ich erfasse die Betten der anderen in der Finsternis, sieht aus als schliefen sie ruhig. Mein Hals ist staubtrocken und mein Kopf fühlt sich an als stünde er kurz vor der Explosion. Ich schleiche mich also aus dem Schlafsaal des Dojos und achte sorgsam darauf keinen Lärm zu machen, der Andere wecken könnte. Ich verlasse den Raum, nicht ohne nachzusehen, ob meine kleine Schwester Kara auch richtig zugedeckt ist. Im Dunkeln folge ich dem Flur zur Küche und schalte das Licht an. Ich stelle fest das ich nicht allein bin. Seth lässt ertappt ein angebissenes Stück Melone hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden und grinst mich verlegen an. Wir wissen beide, dass Professor Alnar es nicht gerne sieht wenn sein Topathlet nachts den Kühlschrank plündert. Ich hätte es mir denken können ihn hier zu finden. Denn hätte er geschlafen hätte man sein Schnarchen im ganzen Haus gehört. „Beruhig dich Seth,“ sage ich und reibe mir den schmerzenden Kopf „ich werde dich sicher nicht verpfeifen oder habe ich mich je zu etwas derartigem herabgelassen?“ Er entspannt sich und setzt seine Mahlzeit fort. „Willst du auch was?“ fragt er zwischen zwei Bissen. „Tabletten. Schlaftabletten oder welche gegen Kopfschmerzen!“ sage ich knapp und sehe mich um. Zwar sind alle Dojos gleich aufgebaut um die Orientierung zu erleichtern aber nicht immer steht alles am gleichen Platz. „Der Schrank da, obere Schublade ganz rechts.“ Offenbar hat er sich in der Küche schon umgesehen. Vermutlich auf der Suche nach etwas noch verbotenerem als Melone. Als ich mich umdrehe hält er mir ein Glas mit Wasser entgegen. „Du hattest wieder einen Albtraum, stimmts?“ Ich nicke stumm und sehe zu, wie die Tabeltte im Wasser sprudelt und lasse mich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Ich schrecke oft mitten in der Nacht hoch und kann nicht wieder einschlafen. Ich nutze die schlaflose Zeit meist zum Erfinden. Daher mein Spitzname. „Nachtschrauber“ ist zwar nicht sehr nett aber zutreffend. Seth sieht mich besorgt an und setzt sich mir gegenüber, wobei er die Stuhllehne nach vorne dreht. „Ich dachte du bist damit durch,“ meint er und sieht mich immer noch besorgt an „vielleicht solltest du endlich darüber sprechen!" Seth und ich sind Freunde solang ich denken kann und auch wenn ich einen Hauch älter und größer bin bewundere ich ihn für die Leichtigkeit mit der er die Dinge nimmt. Er hat genug eigene Sorgen und doch er kümmert sich auch um die Belange der anderen in der Gruppe. Sicher auch das ist teils seiner Ausbildung zum Anführer zu verdanken, genauso wie seine rethorischen Fähigkeiten. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss das ich mich vor Lachen schütteln könnte, wenn er sie einsetzt. Ich kenne ihn einfach zu gut. Jetzt ist es wohl an der Zeit das er mich ins „Gebet“ nimmt. Aber bin ich dafür bereit? Eine Zeit lang teilten wir uns sogar ein Zimmer. Im Ersten Dojo. Der Professor meinte es währe förderlich für uns beide da unsere Siegelzeichen gegenläufig sind. Meins ist 'Ogama', was 'Ordnung' bedeutet, Seths 'Darko' bedeutet 'Chaos' 'Wandel' und 'Veränderung'. Zuerst war es katastrophal. Wir währen uns fast gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen: Seth hatte das Bett mit Kara getauscht, die darauf bestanden hatte, endlich ein eigenes Zimmer zu bekommen. Meine kleine Schwester hat Mittel und Wege ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Als er also zu mir ins Zimmer zog musste mein Kram seinem weichen. Das war kein Problem für mich. Alles ist sortiert und ordentlich also brauchte ich nur wenige Handgriffe um den zusätzlichen Schrank frei zumachen. Seth tauchte mit einem Berg ungelegter Kleidungsstücke auf. Er öffnete den Schrank und quetschte alles, wie es kam, hinein und versuchte mit Gewalt, die Schranktür zu schließen. Als es endlich gelang seufzte er und verschwand um den nächsten Stapel zu holen. Ich musste zum Studierzimmer und als ich wieder kam war mein Zimmer zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden. Seine Spielsachen lagen überall verstreut, so das man darüber fallen konnte. Seth lag auf dem Bett zwischen zwei auf geklappten Büchern, hatte die Musikanlage voll aufgedreht, hörte irgendein ziemlich seltsames Musikstück ohne erkenntliche Struktur und futterte Energie-Riegel. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Offenbar hatte der kleine Chaot sich einen ganzen Berg dieser Riegel stibitzt. Das würde Professor Alnar nicht gefallen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzustehen um das Papier in den Müll zu bringen, im Gegenteil. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit für Zielwurfübungen. Der Papirkorb stand allerdings auf meiner Seite. Und war bereits zur Hälfte mit dem Einwickelpapier gefüllt. „Coole Anlage!“ meinte er und gab sich nicht wirklich Mühe den Papierkorb zu treffen. Ich war doch nur zwei Stunden weggewesen und er hatte das Zimmer schon ganz übernommen. Ein Unding für einen 'Ogama' wie mich, der höchstens mal seinen Arbeitspatz unaufgeräumt zurück lässt. Ich starrte verstört auf das Chaos und dann ihn an. Ich überlegte. Dann schaltete ich die Anlage aus. „He, was soll das?!“ meinte Seth und machte einen Satz über das Bettende. Er sah mich wütend an. „Erstens ist das meine Anlage, ich habe sie gebaut, und Zweitens, räum dein Papier weg! So viel Unordnung lenkt ab und. . .“ „Stop!” sagte Seth und unterbrach mich. Ich stand da mit geöffneten Mund, wie hatte der Winzling mich zum Schweigen gebracht? “Erstens alles was wir benutzen, egal ob selbst gemacht oder nicht, gehört dem Reich. Zweitens wohn ich ab heute auch hier und ich bin der Meinung, dass du es bist der hier stört! So ungemütlich wie dein Zimmer war kann ich Kara verstehen wenn sie flüchtet!“ „Ach ja, Kara ist nicht geflüchtet und wobei störe ich dich denn, beim Naschen? “ ich pikste dem Kleinen mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch. „Nö, beim Lernen.“sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich sah Seth überrascht an. Ich wäre nie im Traum auf die Idee gekommen das der kleine gerade beim Lernen war. Er macht doch so viele andere Dinge gleichzeitig. „Warum gehst du nicht zum lernen in die Bibliotek wie wir anderen?“ „Weil der Professor gesagt hat ich darf in der Bibliotek nicht mehr nebenbei essen! “Seth hüpfte auf sein Bett zurück, riss mit den Zähnen eine weitere Verpackung auf und schob sich den Inhalt quer in den Mund. „Wieso nicht?“ Laut und genüsslich schmatzend antwortete er „Weil ich, naja, irgendwie Honig auf die eine Schriftrolle bekommen hab. Ich musste das dumme Ding ganz und gar abschreiben. So'n aufstand wegen so nem bischen Honig!“ Er hob das Buch über den Kopf und begann laut darin zu lesen, allerdings verstand ich kein Wort. Als er meinem Blick bemerkte sagte er stolz „Fließend Rückwärts! Ich kann auch Überkopf lesen!“ Er seufzte "Ist trotzdem doof und stink langweilig!" „Was sollst du denn lesen?“ fragte ich neugierig „So'n Wissenschaftskram! Voll ätzend!“ Jetzt hellte sich mein Blick auf. „Zeig mal! Das ist ja leicht, he, ein Vorschlag, du verschonst mein Zimmer mit deinem Chaos und ich erkläre dir die Sache!“ „Seth!“ Alnar rief nach meinem Zimmergenossen. Er schien nicht gerade bester Laune zu sein. Seth raffte eiligst seine Knabberreien zusammen und kroch unter sein Bett „Ich bin nicht hier!“ raunte er mir zu. Die Tür öffnete sich und ich stand auf. „Professor?“ fragte ich. „Hast du Seth gesehen? Ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden!“ „Nein, aber wen sie ihn finden sagen sie ihm, das er gefälligst seinen Kram aufräumen soll. Ich kann so nicht lernen!“ Als er fort war kam Seth unter dem Bett heraus. „Danke, das du mich nicht verpetzt hast!“ „He Erik!“ Seth schnippt vor meinem Gesicht herum „Du wolltest mir von deinem Traum erzählen!“ Wieder im hier und jetzt. War ich immer noch nicht wirklich bereit, aber es gab wohl kein zurück. Ich nicke. „Der Traum ist immer der Gleiche, ich bin an einem Ort der aussieht wie die Bannzone, allerdings reichen die Felsen bis in den Himmel, ich bin ganz allein und dann höre ich sie, die Stimme. Sie ist so laut das ich mir die Ohren zuhalten will aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich spüre das etwas hinter mir ist, etwas großes bösartiges. Ich spüre den Atem in meinem Nacken und als ich mich umdrehe ist es verschwunden. Doch die Stimme ist immer noch da. Ich verstehe ihre Worte nicht aber ich weis das es mich töten will, also laufe ich, wie ich kann und meist erwache ich dann schweißgebadet!“ „Hm!“ meint Seth und starrt nachdenklich auf die steinerne Tischplatte. "Und du sagst du hast genau diesen Traum schon seit du ein kleines Kind warst?“ „Ja,“ antworte ich „hast du eine Idee was es bedeutet?“ „ich - nun ja, es gibt da viele Möglichkeiten! Aber ich bin kein Experte. Melosa könnte. . .“ „Auf keinen Fall!“ sage ich und merke das ich mal wieder überreagiere. Melosa ist eine Zauberin. Na ja, erst seit kurzem weiß sie es, aber ich vertraue lieber auf handfesteres als Magie. „Wer weiß, was sie anstellt wenn sie mit ihrer Magie an mir herumspielt!" Ich habe einige Gedanken, die ich lieber für mich behalten würde. Es ist ohnehin schon schwer, Geheimnisse zu wahren wenn man so eng zusammenlebt, aber meine Gedanken gehören mir. „Ist schon gut!“ meint Seth. Und steht auf. Er fischt in einem der Vorratsschränke herum und befördert eine Schachtel Kekse mit Yinbeer-Cremefüllung zutage. “Genau das richtige für eine lange Nacht und die wird es wohl werden! Sag mal an was erinnerst du dich eigentlich bevor. . .“er stockt, von uns keiner spricht gern darüber. „Du weißt, die Sache mit unseren Eltern?“ „An garnichts!“ lautet meine schnelle Antwort. Ich erinnere mich ja kaum an die Gesichter meiner Eltern, was mich wirklich traurig macht. Wie soll ich mich da an anderes erinnern? Seth legt die Stirn in Falten. „Aber du warst doch schon fast 3! Ich erinnere mich ziemlich gut an einiges aus der Zeit als ich so alt war“ Ein boshaftes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. „Du irrst dich, da waren wir schon etwas älter wenn du an das denkst was ich glaube“ frage ich und wieder gleitet mein müder Verstand ab in die Vergangenheit: Professor Alnar hatte endlich grünes Licht gegeben. Und so stand der ersten richtigen Trainingseinheit für uns nichts mehr im Weg. Ich war mit meiner Ausbildung schon viel weiter, also dachte ich mir ich könnte Seth dem kleinen Chaoten endlich mal etwas beibringen. Bis jetzt hatten wir getrennt geübt, da das, was ich an Übungen zu absolvieren hatte, noch zu anspruchsvoll für die Jüngeren war, so glaubte ich zumindest. „Super!“ Kreischte Seth und rannte an mir vorbei Richtung Halle. „Endlich geht’s los!“ Wir zogen uns um. Ich fühle mich bis heute in diesen Trainingsanzügen irgendwie nackt, da ich nirgends mein Werkzeug unterbringen kann. Seth sah das anders, der Anzug bedeutete das er jetzt ein großer Junge war. Leider gab es da ein Problem, Seths Kleidung war zu klein dabei war sie erst vor einer Woche angepasst worden. Seth wuchs scheinbar fast so schnell wie ich. Nach dem er also eine ausgebrauchte Uniform von mir anhatte konnte es losgehen. Der Professor sah zu. Und beobachtete jeden unserer Schritte genau. Seth sah mich an und grinste selbstbewusst, die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt. „He Erik, lass uns schnell machen, ich hab Hunger und der Prof sagt ich bekomme erst was wenn wir mit der Übung durch sind und ich gut mitgemacht habe.“ „Ok!“ antwortete ich und baute mein Schild auf. Seth tat es mir gleich. Sein Schild wirkte instabil und sehr schwach, er musste sich richtig anstrengen um es aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich lasse dir den ersten Angriff" sage ich und dachte mir, wenn er das Schild schon nicht richtig hinbekommt, wie soll denn dann ein Angriff aussehen. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Seth setzte einen kleinen aber doch wirksamen Chaos-Schwarm auf mich an. Einen Angriff der an stilisierte kleine Fische erinnert. Und ich landete auf dem Hintern. Frustriert, dass er mich geschlagen hatte, stand ich auf und vorderte Revanche. Seth schien Spaß daran zu haben, mich wie einen Vollidioten aussehen zu lassen. Diesmal startete ich gleich meinen Angriff ein kleiner “Blitzschub“ würde ein für alle mal klar stellen, das ich der Stärkere war. Wider Erwarten stand Seth noch, als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte. Er war meinem Angriff einfach ausgewichen. Schlimmer noch, der kleine Chaot versuchte es mit zwei Angriffen schnell hintereinander. Und dabei entstand, ohne das er es wollte, ein Schleuderschlag. Seth war noch zu klein und ungeübt um ihn zu kontrollieren, geschweige denn ihn aufzulösen bevor er Schaden anrichtete. So flippte der Angirff in Form einer rotierenden Scheibe mit scharfen Kanten durch die Halle und zerschlug alles, was ihm in den Weg kam. Gleichzeitig raubte er Seth mehr und mehr Kraft. Seine Durchschlagskraft war beängstigend. Schließlich griff der Professor ein und stoppte es. Seth keuchte und kippte dann völlig erschöpft nach hinten um. Ich rannte zu ihm und fragte „Seth, alles in Ordnung? Hast du dich verletzt? Wie fühlst du dich?“ „Hungrig!“ antwortet er grinsend „Das macht zu zweit richtig Spaß!“ „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube du hast vielleicht mehr von dem, was damals passiert ist mit bekommen als dir lieb ist! Das würde auch erklären wieso der Traum wieder da ist, nach dem du dem Megalith gegenüber gestanden hast.“ Ich schweige, denn ich weis nichts zu sagen. Ich bin zwar unheimlich kreativ wenn es um das Erfinden von Maschinen geht aber für so was fehlt mir die Vorstellungskraft. Seth nutzt die Pause um einen der Kekse seiner Cremefüllung zu berauben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich ihn darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass diese Kekse hier sicher schon über 12 Jahre rumgammeln, da wir dieses Dojo zum ersten Mal heute Morgen betreten haben. Und der Replicator Automat zu Seths Bedauern keine Kekse produziert. Ich könnte das sicher ändern aber ich behaupte bis heute das es eine Sperrprogrammierung in dem Programm gibt, die ich nicht knacken könnte, ohne das Gerät ganz und gar unbrauchbar zu machen. Es ist besser für ihn. Ich lasse es, als ich den seligen Gesichtsausdruck sehe der sich in Seths Gesicht breit macht. Statt dessen sehe ich ihm Gedanken verloren zu und denke darüber nach, das, sollten wir länger hier bleiben, ein gründlicher Hausputz nötig wäre, als mir plötzlich etwas im Nacken krabbelt und sich mir alles sträubt. Ich springe auf und versuche das, was immer es ist, los zuwerden. Keine Ahnung ob ich es schon erwischt habe. Wenn ich in dieser Form gekitzelt werde habe ich nur einen Gedanken. "Eine Spinne" „SPI. . .!" Seth springt auf und presst mir die Hand vor den Mund um meinen Schrei zu ersticken. Wir stolpern und ich lande unter dem steinernen Tisch. „da ist keine!“ zischt mir Seth ärgerlich zu und beginnt, die Kekse zurück in die Schachtel zu sammeln, denn die ist ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet. „Hast du vergessen, was für einen Anschiss ich bekomme, wenn mich der Prof jetzt erwischt? Ich müsste mir dann nicht nur sein Gelaber anhören wie ungesund die Dinger sind, ich kann mir auch noch schlimmeres vorstellen.“ Ich jedoch starre die Unterseite des Tisches an, in dem sich ein großes 'Ogama' abzeichnet. "Ich war schonmal hier!" Ich habe dieses Zeichen schon einmal gesehen. Natürlich, 'Ogama' ist eins meiner Siegel. Dieses hat was besonderes, ihm hängt eine der Erinnerungen, die ich so sehr gesucht habe, an. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß was es damit auf sich hat: Der große Felsen schwebt über mir wie ein Raumschiff, ein großes Ogama vorne am Bug. Mama hat mir erzählt es beschützt mich. Und auch jetzt höre ich ihre Stimme. Sie kling so liebevoll. „So mein kleiner Held, jetzt sei aber ganz leise und spiel schön. Mama hat wichtige Dinge zu besprechen!“ Ich sehe die Füße der anderen Erwachsenen die den Raum betreten und sich setzen oder stehen bleiben. Sie unterhalten sich über Dinge die ich vergessen habe, dann ändert sich der Ton und wird ernster. „Ich weis was ihr denkt. Es ist riskant!“ Die Stimme des Sprechers gehörte bestimmt Aaron, so sehr ähnelt der Klang der Stimme der von Seth. „Riskant! Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, die Nummer ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando!“ Jemand schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass dieser bebt und ich fürchte, dass er mir auf den Kopf fallen könnte. „Und wir können das vieläugige Monster nicht mal mit deinem neuen Spielzeug in die Schranken weisen?“ „Nein, selbst der 'Nova-Stein' ist alleine zu schwach! Wir müssen das Vieh anders beschäftigen bis die Zauberformel es einsperrt und wenn es das letzte von uns abverlangt!“ „Ich bin dabei! Meinen Kindern zu liebe. Sie sollen ihre Chance haben groß zu werden“ sagt meine Mutter. Ich habe natürlich keine Ahnung worum es geht sondern habe fleißig an meinem 3D Puzzel geknobelt und jetzt ist es vollständig „Feeeertig!“ rufe ich und strecke den Würfel über meinen Kopf. Überascht taucht ein Gesicht von oben zu mir herab. Es ist Aaron. „Dad! Du erinnerst dich an meinen Dad!! Versuch dich genau zu erinnern, erzähl mir alles!" drängt mich Seth aufgeregt. Es gibt nur wenige private Aufzeichnungen unserer Eltern. Nur dieses „Werbe" Material. Und natürlich das, was wir von Alnar zu hören bekommen: „Wen haben wir denn da? Solltest du nicht längst schlafen?“ Er hebt mich hoch und setzt mich auf seinen Schoß „Er wollte nicht schlafen!“ rechtfertigt sich meine Mutter. Aber Aron scheint nicht böse zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er lächelt und schaut sich mein Meisterwerk an. „Gute arbeit! Ich wünschte mein kleiner wäre so pfiffig wie du!“ Er übergibt mich an meine Mutter und führt weiter aus. „Seit seine Mutter nicht mehr bei uns ist schreit Seth den ganzen Tag wie eine Sierene, er gibt nur Ruhe wenw er Kekse bekommt. Und ich muss aufpassen das er mich nicht beißt. Ein richtiger kleiner Vielfraß. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo er das her hat!“ Alle lachen also lache ich auch mit ohne zu verstehen. Doch jetzt ist das anders. Betont der Professor nicht immer wie ähnlich Seth seinem Vater ist? Seth sieht mich angesäuert an und legt den Keks zurück, den er gerade verspeisen wollte. Er hat mich zwar ermutigt, möglichst genau meine Erinnerungen wiederzugeben, da er weiß das ich ein überduchschnitliches Gedächnis besitze. Aber er scheint die Sache nicht oder zumindest noch nicht im richtigen Licht zu sehen. Manchmal braucht er ein bisschen länger um zu begreifen was geht. Ich helfe ihm ein wenig auf die Sprünge "Sei nicht sauer Seth! Zumindest weißt du jetzt das es genetisch ist.“ ich höre förmlich wie es in seinem Kopf rotiert und sich sein Verstand langsam in Bewegung setzt. „Du meinst. . .“ ein breites Grinsen, gefolgt von einem finstern Blick der auf die Tischplatte gerichtet ist, huscht über sein Gesicht “dann kann ich ja gar nichts dafür! Und ich Idiot glaube Professor Alnar auch noch und mache mir seit fast zwölf Jahren Vorwürfe das ich's nicht in den Griff kriege! Arrg!“ Wütend darüber das er so dumm war schnappt sich Seth die Packung mit den restlichen Keksen und lehrt sie bis auf den letzten Krümel. „Machen wir Schluss für heute!“ sagt er dann und gähnt “Ich brauche jetzt etwas Schlaf und du sicher auch. Morgen sehen wir weiter!“ Seltsamerweise schlafe ich den Rest der Nacht gut, ich träume das meine Mutter an meinem Bett sitzt und höre ihre Stimme leise und aus weiter Entfernung. Sie wispert mir etwas zu das ich kaum verstehe. „Hab keine Angst mein kleiner Held, alles wird gut!“ Am nächsten Morgen rüttelt Kara an meiner Schulter. „Aufwachen du Schlafmütze!“ Ich sehe sie überascht an und stelle fest das es schon hell ist. „Seit wann schläfst du so lange? Man könnte fast glauben Seth hätte dich an gesteckt!“ Sie lacht und ich mache das ich meinen täglichen Zeitplan wieder aufhole. Sicher, seit wir herum reisen ist das ziemlich lächerlich aber ich verzichte nun mal ungerne auf meine gewohnten Rituale. Auch das macht mich zu dem, der ich bin. „Ich habe heute Nacht von Mom geträumt!“ Sage ich, als ich an ihr vorbei hetze. „Echt!“ es scheint sie gar nicht zu interessieren, ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken, sie kennt unsere Mutter nur von Bildern. Ich erscheine etwas verspätet an Frühstückstisch, esse halbherzig mein Müsli. Seth läst sich heute besonders viel Zeit. Da er Omnikrag nicht in Miniform aufrufen will macht sich Seth inzwischen sein Frühstück selber. Omni findet es peinlich als Mini herum zu laufen wenn es nicht sein muss. Er sagt er sei ein Krieger, kein Spielzeug. Irgendwie verstehe ich ihn. Ich denke sogar darüber nach, ob ich Robotus auch nicht mehr in Mini aufrufen soll. Dann fält mir ein das ich ihn ja nur fragen brauche, was er davon hält. Der Tag verläuft ohne Besonderheiten und als ich sicher bin das alle schlafen, gehe ich rüber zur Küche. Seth kommt kurz darauf auch, allerdings bringt er Melosa mit. Ich nehme ihn bei Seite „Was sucht die hier?“ „Sie wird mir bei der Sache mit der Hypnose helfen“ „Ich habe dir gesagt das ich sie nicht in meinem Kopf haben will!“ Sie macht es ja auch nicht, sondern ich, aber sie überwacht das ganze, nur zur Sicherheit! Meine Ausbildung in Psychologie steht noch ganz am Anfang!“ Ich gebe nach aber ich fürchte mich auch davor, was ich erfahren werde. Melosa berührt Seths Schulter und er meine Stirn, dann führt mich Seth in die Abgründe meines Unterbewustseins. Riesig wie Türme ragen um mich her zerklüftete Felsen. Doch anders als in meinem Taum bin ich diesmal nicht allein, neben mir ist Seth und ich fühle mich ein wenig sicherer, auch wenn er hier warscheinlich nichts ausrichten kann. Ein kalter Windhauch erfasst uns. Dann sehe ich mich selbst und meine Mutter, wie sie in ihrer vollständigen Kampfmontur vor mir kniet. Ich bin mein jüngeres ich und so wie ich jetzt bin zur selben Zeit. „Erik du musst jetzt mit den anderen gehen!“ sagt sie und streicht mir über den Kopf. „Aber ich will bei dir bleiben! Wer soll dich sonst beschützen?“ „Erik, deine Mission ist eine andere!“ „Ach ja?!“ „Du musst deine Schwester und die anderen beschützen bis wir euch holen kommen! Hast du verstanden mein großer?“ „Ja!“ Ihre worte machen mir Angst, irgendwas stimmt nicht. Sonst ist sie so anders, nicht so ernst. Sie umarmt mich „Mein tapferer, kleiner Held!“ Von außerhalb meines Blickfeldes höre ich Aaron rufen „Wo bleibst du, wir brauchen dich hier!“ Mein Mama wendet sich um und läuft davon. Ich sehe ihr hinterher und weiß doch irgendwie, dass der Abschied ein anderer ist als sonst. Ein Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals. Der Priester fasst mich bei der Hand „Komm Kleiner“ Ich will nicht, sträube mich, mit zugehen und dann sehe ich das unfassbare. Das Biest, es erhebt sich über die Felsen, in den Tentakeln meine Mutter. Sie wehrt sich mit aller Kraft. "Der Megalith, er tötete meine Mutter!" „Mama!“ weint mein jüngeres Selbst. Ich spüre das Entsetzen, dass mich ergreift. Der Priester hält mir die Augen zu. Dann höre ich sie schreien. Der schrei ist von Panik erfüllt. Auch ich will schreien und eine Eiseskälte erfasst mich, die weit über den auffrischenden Wind hinaus geht. Im selben Moment ist sie da, die Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich falle auf die Knie. Sie schmerzt, wie tausend glühende Dolche die durch meinen Verstand gestoßen werden. Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren. „Dumme Sterbliche, ich werde sie alle auslöschen, ihr könnt die Kinder nicht ewig verstecken. Die Zeit der Defenders ist vorbei!“ Die Worte sprudeln aus meinem Mund doch es ist nicht meine Stimme. Ich kann mich nicht wehren, dann ist da dieses gleißende licht das den Megalithen einsperrt und mein jüngeres Ich sinkt bewusstlos zu boden. Gleitet in ein finsteres Nichts. So erschreckend endlos. Der Priester beugt sich über meinen Körper und versucht mich wieder zu beleben. Für einen Moment verharre ich in der Finsternis sie gibt mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit das ich nie wieder gespürt habe. Seth holt mich zurück in das hier und jetzt. Auch er ist geschockt von dem was er in mir sah. Einen Augenblick lang herscht erdrückendes Schweigen in der Küche. „Kein Wunder das du alles verdrängt hast!“ meint Seth „Du warst viel jünger als Kara jetzt ist und hattest keine Chance dich zu wehren. Vielleicht würdest DU uns jetzt führen, wenn dieses Trauma nicht wäre!“